


Yautja/Predator X Reader Insert

by XShadowShyX



Series: Fandom X Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hate doing tags, M/M, Reader-Insert, Yautja/Predator X Human, human reader, hybrid reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShadowShyX/pseuds/XShadowShyX
Summary: I removed this book from my ChloeRiversong account since I been debating on things, but I decided to return this book onto this account.Image cover was done on Wattpad's Covers AppImage cover and other images don't belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners.
Relationships: Scar (Predator)/Reader, Why do I have to tag again?, Yautja (Predator)/Reader
Series: Fandom X Reader Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693090
Kudos: 12





	1. Rules

Hello everyone, Shadow Shy here with a new set of rules for both reader and oc inserts, if you don't know that my old rules were a bit meh for my liking and I decided to make new rules that I actually like and more detailed, I suppose? Even though some of the rules may seem like the older ones, well, maybe some of them are the older ones from before...? I don't know but I shouldn't rumble on for too long since I want to get onto the rules.

 **The Rules:**  
1). Before requesting, please don't leave out some details that you want, such as what type of insert that you want it to be [Fluff, Angst, Songfic]. You may come up with the title of you as well.

Examples -  
[Fluff] Sektor X Werewolf! Wife Reader *Monster Within*  
And  
[Angst] Hector X Clemece *Pain*

2). This kind of follows rule one since it follows the ideal of it, I suppose... Anyways, you may add in a plot for your request with the specific type in rule one.

3). Please, do not request anything that involves with fetish/kinky type (Incest, Feet fetish, anything that's a fetish or kinky).

4). Please don't request Lemon/Smut/Lime inserts, it's out of my comfort zone and I really appreciate it.

5). People may make request any LGBT/LGBTQ inserts, however, I wish that people will respect everyone's requests.

Example:  
[Fluff] Arcee X Female! Human Reader *Jealousy at the park*  
And  
[Fluff] Kung Jin X Fang Vrbada *Proposal*

6). I'm sorry but I won't do any requests that will contain real-life people such as, Youtubers, Actors, Actresses, Musicians, and Celebrities.

7). For this final rule, your request must be on the list of Fandoms that appears on the list down below, if you don't see the fandom on the list.

 **List Of Predators:**  
Wolf  
Celtic  
Chopper  
Scar  
Berserker  
Tracker  
Falconer  
City Hunter  
Jungle Hunter  
Crucified/Classic  
Greyback  
Snake  
Big Red  
Fugitive  
Upgrade  
Scarface

***Will add more to the list soon.***


	2. [Fluff] Father! Greyback X Teen! Hybrid Daughter! Reader *Reunion*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on Tumblr by Anonymous
> 
> I'm trying my best with the idea of doing Yautja/Predator X Reader Inserts, even though the aliens don't really talk and it's kind of hard for me to do these type of stories since the Yatuja don't speak in human language (only mimicking it, not really speaking a full human language tongue). Anyways, all I can is make the Yautja do sign language for the reader to understand.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway because I really did try my best to write non-human speakers.

[Name] woke up in a strange room that’s somewhat foggy for her to see, wondering how she ended up in a strange place. She started to explore the room to find an exit but be careful and try not to make any loud noises to alert someone or something, placing her hands onto the wall and search for a switch or something that opens a door that could let her escape from the room that she had placed in; hearing something click that made her a bit jumpy as a door slides up near her.

T _ hat did the trick, now I need to find my way out of this place. _ She thought to herself as she left the room quickly, only noticing the hallways were also foggy. [Name] decided to follow her instinct to find a way out of the place that she was in, even though she has no idea that she was on a ship filled with the creatures that had brought her on board in the first place, following the condors of the forge hallways, being quiet as a mouse while sneaking through the hallways to find an exit.

Unknown to her that she was being watched by the creatures that had dragged her onto their ship, keeping their distance while a few clicking sounds escaped from them which startled the [Hair Length] [Hair Color] female as she looked behind her with a frightened expression on her face. She soon looked behind her and started to walk slowly before running, turning her head to see where she was going, even though the mist was making things harder for her to watch her step, along with the fact that she nearly trips but she catches herself.

Turning around the corner and placing herself against the wall to catch her breath, having her mind on how she got here in the first place.  _ The only thing I can remember was walking home from a cafe, the next thing that I know that I woke up in a room. _ [Name] took a deep breath before she started walking again, all that running made her a bit sore and very tiring. However, she has to keep a sharp eye out for anything that moves, which would make her run for her life again since she had escaped whatever creatures that make a clicking noise.

_ [Name] left the Cafe that she had gotten [Favorite Flavored] coffee from there, taking a small slip as she started to walk back home. Taking the shortcut that she sometimes uses to get home a bit faster than the usual route that she takes whenever she goes to the cafe without any troubles from the gang that roam the streets, although her uncle had warned her not to take that route anymore due to some gang activities that’s been going on there. She had ignored his warning as she took her route. _

_ Unknowing to her, she acknowledges that something or someone was watching her from the shadows, which sends chills down her spine as she continues to walk through the alleyway that she took as a shortcut to her home. Taking a small sip of her coffee as she continues to walk through the alleyway but only to stop when a group of men surrounds her, which annoys her and is very upsetting for her to handle. “Are you really pulling the whole thug thing on me? Because I’ll beat the living shit out of you.” [Name] warned them with an annoyed tone in her voice. _

_ The thugs started to laugh heretical by [Name]’s threat, only earning even more annoyed look from the young teen. “That’s a funny sweetheart, you’re really a jokester.” One of them said while wiping away the tears from his eyes from laughing too hard like a bunch of Hyenas, making the [Hair Color] teen grunted with announcing. “Oh-oh, I’m not joking. I’m serious about beating your asses.” [Name] narrowed her [Eye Color] eyes, finding a spot to place her cup down since she doesn’t want to waste a good coffee. _

__ **_Two against one is hardly fair but I can handle this, maybe since there’s always more thugs then these two morons running around._ ** _ She thought to herself as she cracks her knuckles, along with cracking her neck. [Name] soon entered into combat with two thugs, even though she knew the danger of one of them holding a gun and they could shoot her there and now. Of course, that’s what one of the thugs was thinking, just to handle the mess that they were dealing with. _

[Name] soon snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered that she had been shot and woke up in this strange place, shaking her head before hearing a clicking noise behind her, which made her stiffen up a bit. Only to flinch when something touched her shoulder, turning around to see a creature that she never saw before nor did she understand why she had been brought into the strange location, even though the creature was staring her down and letting out a few noises before removing its hand from her shoulder.

The creature soon started to sign language which [Name] understands and had learned from her mother, watching closely. _ ‘Sorry for the scared young one, I’m Greyback.’ _ Greyback noticed the girl’s small movements. “How did you learn sign language?” [Name] questioned the creature since her nerves haven’t calmed down a bit.  _ ‘My human mate taught me when I was on earth, but I had returned to find her and our offspring.’ _ Greyback explained to the young [Hair Color] teen, even though the young teen was still terrified.

Greyback soon looked at the [Eye Color] teen as if she reminded him of someone, making the teen lean back a bit since she doesn’t know how to interact with Greyback.  _ ‘You should go back and rest, my clanmates won’t harm their own kind.’ _ The clan leader explains while the teen becomes shocked, becoming unsure how she should react or how to connect the dots that are running through her mind. “What do you mean by that?” [Name] wanted to know what he had meant by that, surely he didn’t mean that she has the blood of his species.

_ ‘[Name], you are a hybrid of human and yautja blood and I’m your father.’ _ The older male explained to the teen, who seems to be ready to faint. “How did you know my name?” The teen soon felt dizzy as she needed to faint from the news that she was given, but that’s not the only reason why she needed to faint, the wound on her shoulder hasn’t fully healed and all that running around must have reopened it.  _ ‘Come young one, you must go back to the medbay to recover.’ _ Greyback soon leads the teen to the medbay that she has been in before.

_ My father is an alien creature that I never meant before, or even heard of him before. _ [Name] ran thoughts as she tried to remember what her mother always told her about her father before she had passed away, only getting that he’s away and he’ll be back and she could meet him when she got older.  _ Mother never mentioned my heritage or why I always feel different, surely I had mistaken things from my childhood _ . She soon shook the thoughts away as she followed her ‘father’ to the medbay.

Greyback soon laid his daughter on the medical bed, noticing the blood had covered her shirt with it.  _ ‘Relax and don’t move.’ _ He soon lifted the sleeve of her shirt to restitch the wound back up, even though he should let her rest for a while since the news that he has given her could make her faint any minute or the blood loss from the injury could. [Name] couldn’t help but to close her eyes, feeling a bit tired and needed some rest as if she needed, breathing softly as she fell asleep; thus being tired from running around and such.


End file.
